


Want & Passion

by WinterChrisp



Series: It hurts because it matters [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And a mini skirt, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Consent is Sexy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eddie Diaz loses control, Eddie Diaz wants forever with Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley in a thong, Evan "Buck" Buckley wants forever with Eddie Diaz, Idiots in Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), and a crop top, in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterChrisp/pseuds/WinterChrisp
Summary: Buck wants Eddie to lose control and has a surprise waiting for when Eddie comes home.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: It hurts because it matters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Want & Passion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this part of the series turned a lot pornier and kinkier than I expected. I was going to write something sweet and fluffy but when I started to write this came out instead.
> 
> If you don’t want to read the kink and porn you can skip this part in the series.
> 
> To those of you who decide to read the kink and porn; Enjoy‼

Buck wanted Eddie. There was no if’s or but’s about it. He wanted Eddie today, tomorrow, in ten years, for the rest of his life. He wanted the domestic stuff; picking up Christopher, doing their laundry, cooking family meals, family vacation, watching tv and movies together etc.

But right now, Buck wanted Eddie in a biblical sense. He wanted Eddie to hold him as he pushed into Buck’s body. Wanted slow kisses, gentle caresses, heated passion and fiery lovemaking. He wanted to be dominated and owned, told he was doing good, that he was pleasing and he wanted to be marked so everyone could see that he belongs to Eddie.

And sure, Buck had never been with a man before, not ever. Eddie was the first man Buck had ever been attracted to, before him there hadn’t even been a little inkling to even look at another man. The panic that came with being attracted to a man for the first time made Buck act like a jerk the first time he met Eddie, he was just happy that Eddie had forgiven him for that.

One thing Buck had noticed was that it wasn’t men in general, it was just Eddie. And how did Buck find this out? Porn, lots and lots of gay porn, and one embarrassing trip to a gay club that won’t ever be mentioned again. The only thing Buck will ever say about it is ‘Being kissed by an unknown man while drunk and then puking on said man is not a great way to make friends’.

Buck was, of course, one hundred percent sure that Edmundo Diaz was his soulmate and nothing would or could change his mind about that. He would love that man for the rest of his life and long after they were both gone.

And while Eddie had been very careful not to push or get to intimate with Buck since Cromwell… did what he did, Buck was ready. He trusted Eddie implicitly and knew without a doubt that Eddie would never hurt him. So Buck knew he had to do something drastic to get Eddie to lose control.

Which led to this point; Buck standing under the showerhead, letting warm water wash away the gel and sudds. He had decided that tonight was the night and so, while Eddie had gone to drop Christopher off at a sleep over, Buck had picked out an outfit that he thought would entice Eddie to lose that ironclad control of his, and as a treat Buck had shaved _everything_.

He shivered a little and his cock twitched in interest as he stepped out of the shower and felt air on parts of his body that had never felt air in such a way before. Buck really hoped that Eddie would like it, otherwise he would be so very embarrassed and probably move to Antarctica or something.

Drying off and walking into the bedroom, Buck took a fortifying breath before he started to pull on his chosen outfit for the night, starting with a lacey, light blue, thong. Next came the black and blue pleated mini skirt that barely cover his ass and finally the dark grey, crop top with the words ‘Daddy’s Boy’ on it.

He let his hair air dry, curls coming out in full force, as he looked at himself in the mirror. Buck felt and saw the blush on his cheeks, he looked absolutely sinful. When he moved the skirt moved in such a way that it gave a teeny tiny sneak peek at his thong and Buck felt his cock twitch again.

When he was happy that everything was as good as it would get, he looked up at the clock. Eddie would be back in around fifteen minutes if Buck’s calculations were correct, so to pass the time Buck decided to do a little cleaning around Eddie’s, soon to be their, house.

Buck never wanted to go back to his apartment, not after what happened there. The first time he had gone back to his apartment to get some clothes to bring to Eddie’s he hadn’t even gotten out of the car, choosing to borrow Eddie’s clothes instead of having to walking into his apartment.

The second time he had been with Eddie and Bobby, the rest of the firefam going to meet them there to help pack up his things so he could move in with Eddie. That trip had ended up with Buck in the ER. As soon as he had walked into his apartment he had started to freak out, then as he walked up to his loft where his bed was, he had gotten a flash back followed by a panic attack resulting in Buck backing away as quickly as possible and falling down the stairs.

Lucky for him he had only gotten a concussion, bruised rips and a sprained wrist. When he had woken up in the hospital, he had felt so very pathetic. Pathetic and weak, exactly what his father had always told him he was.

Eddie had been with him the whole time, being his rock and his support, helping him ignore the voices in his head that sounded like his father telling him that everyone would be better off without Buck.

In the end Bobby and Athena had led the rest of the firefam through packing up Buck’s apartment and ending his lease while Buck stayed at Eddie’s place, which would be their place, officially, in ten days when Buck and Eddie were throwing a ‘Buck moved in’ party.

Buck was knocked out of his thoughts by the opening and closing of the front door and Eddie calling out his name.

“Living room.” Buck called back, feeling nervous and tingly all at the same time.

“What is it with single mothers and flirting?” Eddie walked into the living room, but hadn’t noticed Buck yet.

“Well, you are one hell of a gorgeous man.” Buck said softly.

“I'm not that…” Eddie trailed off as he finally looked over at Buck.

Buck could see and feel Eddie’s gaze travel all over his body, lingering at his thighs and his stomach. Eddie licked his lips as his eyes turned dark and Buck felt lust course through his body.

“What do we have here?” Eddie’s voice had turned deep and gravely.

“Wanted to surprise you.” Buck murmured softly, moving a little so his thong could be hinted at.

“I'm surprised alright.” Eddie growled before stalking over to Buck. “Look at you. You're so pretty, baby boy.”

“Only for you.” Buck moaned quietly.

“Before this goes any further, I'm going to need some answers from you.” Eddie looked into Buck’s eyes seriously. “You have to promise me to answer honestly, okay?”

“I promise.” Buck agreed with a nod,

“First question: How far do you want to take this?” Eddie asked. “Because I would be happy just cuddling on the couch if that is what you wanted.”

“I want to go all the way.” Buck declared strongly. “I want you to fuck me.”

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you'll get.” Eddie growled heatedly, before forcing himself to calm down slightly. “Second question: Because of your very pretty shirt, do you want Daddy to dominate you?”

“Yes, please.” Buck whined, feeling his knees weaken.

“You're perfect, baby boy, just perfect.” Eddie stroked his hand up Buck’s arm before resting it against his throat. “Last question: Are you familiar with the stop lights in this sort of relationship?”

“Yes.” Buck nodded, he had done research when he got curious about this sort of relationship with Eddie, as long as Eddie was okay with it, of course.

“Tell me.” Eddie ordered.

“ _Green_ for good, _Yellow_ for slow down and/or talk it through and _Red_ for stop.” Buck recited, feeling nervous and exited at the same time.

“Good boy.” Eddie praised softly making Buck whine again. “Now, I have some rules. One: You have to promise to be truthful with your colors. Two: If you don’t feel comfortable with something, you tell me. Three: Don’t do something just because you think it’s something I want. Four: We will sit down tomorrow and talk this through and make a list each on what we like and what we don’t like. That’s it for now, is that okay with you?”

“Yes.” Buck nodded.

“Yes what?” Eddie raised an eyebrow at Buck.

“Yes daddy.” Buck murmured, feeling heat in his stomach and a blush on his face.

“Good boy.” Eddie murmured and took a step back as Buck shivered. “Now I want to really look at you. Turn around for me, slowly.”

Buck decided to do a little more than just turn around, he stretched his hands over his head, making his crop top slide up, showing off more of his chest, and sway his hips a little as he moved in the slow turn.

“That’s enough.” Eddie growled lowly. “Bedroom, now!”

Buck walked towards the bedroom, making sure to put extra sway in his hips as he felt Eddie’s burning gaze trained on his ass. Buck had to admit that this was possibly the most trilling and arousing thing he had ever done in his entire life and he had honestly never felt more sexy.

“Stop.” Eddie’s command made Buck freeze in front of the closed bedroom door. “Hands on the door and arch your back.”

“Yes, daddy.” Buck moaned as he did as he was told.

At first nothing happened but then Buck felt a hard slap land on his right ass cheek and he moaned again. The pain only heightened his arousal, making his whole body tingle pleasantly.

“God, your ass was made to be spanked, baby boy.” Eddie moaned deep in his chest as he slapped Buck’s other ass cheek.

“Ohhh.” Buck gave a pleasurable moan mixed sigh. It felt so, so, good. The pain, the heat, the feal of Eddie’s presence behind him, it all mixed and made Buck feel a heady sense of pleasure.

“Color, baby boy?” Eddie’s voice penetrated the lustful haze Buck had fallen into.

“Green, daddy, so very green.” Buck assured with a high whine.

“Come on, baby boy, let’s move this into the bedroom.” Eddie gave a tap to Buck’s ass, almost like a direction to start moving.

“How do you want me, daddy?” Buck tried to make his voice as innocent as possible.

“On your back on the bed.” Eddie ordered as he walked over to the bedside table to pull out the lube. “Dios mio, you look gorgeous.”

Buck felt the blush travel from his cheeks, down his neck and to his chest as Eddie crawled onto the bed and settled between his spread thighs.

“You look so pretty in those panties.” Eddie bent over to growl in Buck’s ear.

“All for you, daddy.” Buck moaned into Eddie’s ear before he stiffened as he felt one of Eddie’s hands shift the thong so he could rub a finger against Buck’s hole.

“Color, baby boy?” Eddie demanded as he felt Buck stiffen.

“Yellow.” Buck forced out.

Eddie pulled back and looked down into Buck’s eyes. “What is it?”

“Cromwell… he…” Buck trailed off, not knowing how to explain what he was feeling right now.

“He forced you on your back and himself your thighs, almost like this.” Eddie remembered, before he got a thoughtful smirk on his face. “Do you trust me?”

Buck didn’t even have to think about it before he answered, “Yes.”

Eddie smiled and lent forward to place a soft kiss on Buck’s lips, before he sat down beside Buck with his back against the headboard. “Come on over here, baby boy.” Eddie patted his thighs.

Buck smiled brightly as he straddled Eddie’s lap, feeling Eddie’s hard cock through his pants. He rocked gently in Eddie’s lap, moaning at the pleasure singing through him. “Daddy…”

“So beautiful.” Eddie smiled before grabbing Buck by the hips, stopping his rocking. “Can daddy play with your hole now?”

“Uh-hu.” Buck nodded eagerly.

This time when Buck felt Eddie’s finger against his hole, he didn’t feel fear but anticipation and when the finger sank into him, he gave a high-pitched moan of pleasure. It felt so good. It burned a little but that just made the pleasure more intense.

“That’s a good boy.” Eddie murmured and stroked a hand along Buck’s side as Buck rocked back and forth on in finger.

Buck whined as he felt Eddie play with one of his nipples, he couldn’t decide if he wanted to push back against the finger in his ass or forward into the delicious pain/pleasure in his nipple. “More… please, daddy… need more.”

“You like it when daddy plays with your little nipples and stuff his finger up your ass, don’t you baby boy?” Eddie growled and shoved Buck’s crop top up so he could suck and bite at Buck’s tortured nipple.

“Daddy.” Buck begged again and Eddie quickly shoved another finger into his hole while also biting Buck’s nipple, making Buck scream in pleasure. “I'm close, daddy… I'm so close.”

“Ah-ah-ah, no cuming without permission.” Eddie ordered after letting go off Buck’s nipple. “One day I'm going to see if I can get you to come by just playing with your little nipples. That would be a day well spent, don’t you think, mi pequeño querido?”

“Whatever you want, daddy.” Buck moaned as he tried to get more of Eddie’s fingers into his ass, basically riding Eddie’s hand.

“You are such a good boy for me.” Eddie hummed and added a third finger.

“So full, daddy.” Buck whimpered and shuddered in pleasure.

“You like being full, baby boy?” Eddie twisted his hand in slow movements.

“Love it so much, daddy.” Buck nodded enthusiastically.

“How about I fill you with something else? Something bigger?” Eddie hummed thoughtfully.

“Yes, yes, yes, want your cock daddy.” Buck whined and leaned forward for a kiss.

Eddie granted it before grabbing Buck around the throat with his free hand and keeping him in place as Eddie licked into Buck’s mouth filthily. After doing quick work on his pants Eddie lined himself up with Buck’s hole.

“Question time, baby boy.” Eddie spoke seriously. “Do you want to use a condom or not?”

“No condom. We know we’re both clean because of the health checks from work.” Buck declared while panting. “I wanna feel you, I want you to fill me up, please daddy.”

“You good, baby boy?” Eddie looked up at Buck. Buck who looked down at Eddie, with spit slicked, kiss swollen lips, a flushed face and eyes that were black expect a tiny blue ring.

Buck nodded and tried to sink down on Eddie’s cock but Eddie would have none of that.

“Verbal response baby boy, or this ride is over right here, right now.” Eddie growled deeply. “Now tell me your color.”

“Green, daddy, green, green, green.” Buck had a begging lilt to his voice as he repeated the word ‘Green’ over and over.

“Go for it.” Eddie gave Buck permission to slide down onto his cock, which Buck promptly did.

“So full.” Buck whined lowly as he settled fully against Eddie. “Feel so full. Never felt so good.”

“Get a move on, baby boy.” Eddie ordered with a slap to Buck’s ass.

Buck started moving, trying to find the right rhythm and angle until he suddenly let out a high-pitched whine and froze. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

“Finally found your prostate, huh baby boy?” Eddie smirked before lifting Buck by the hips and the slamming his own hips up to meet Buck’s, delighting in the scream of pleasure he drew from Buck.

“I'm so close daddy…” Buck whimpered. “I'm gonna come…”

“No, you won’t.” Eddie denied and stopped moving.

“Daddy.” Buck whined as his orgasm receded.

“Be a good boy and wait for permission.” Eddie ordered darkly with a smirk.

Buck lost the ability to string together sentences after that. He lost track of time, it could have been hours or minutes or something in between, the only thing Buck knew for sure was that he was just filled with unimaginable pleasure.

“Daddy, please!” Buck gave a panting whine.

“Do it!” Eddie growled. “Come for me!”

“Daddy… daddy… Eddie!!” Buck screamed as his orgasm crashed through him, white exploded from behind his closed eyes and his whole body twitched like he was connected to a live wire. Then he had another mini-orgasm as he felt Eddie’s cum fill him before the world went black.

Buck come to with a hand stroking through his hair and soft mutterings in Spanish in his ear. “Eddie?”

“You back with me, cariño?” Eddie asked softly.

“I think so.” Buck muttered back. “That was intense.”

“In a good way?” Eddie asked and Buck could hear the worry in his voice.

“In the best way.” Buck smiled and kissed Eddie on the lips.

“You weren't out of it for long, but I cleaned us up as best I could.” Eddie informed him as he handed Buck a bottle of water. “How about you drink some water and then we sleep for a while?”

“Sounds great.” Buck accepted the water and sipped it slowly.

Five minutes later Buck was curled up against Eddie’s chest under the covers, listening to Eddie’s heartbeat. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Eddie asked with slight confusion.

“For accepting me, for making me feel safe, for loving me.” Buck murmured quietly.

“No hay necesidad de agradecerme, amor. Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos y más allá.” Eddie kissed the top of buck’s head.

“I really do need to learn more Spanish.” Buck muttered as he poked Eddie in the side.

“I love you, mi amore.” Eddie chuckled.

“Good night and sleep tight.” Buck mumbled as he fell asleep. “I love you too.”

“Buenas noches y duerme apretado.” Eddie murmured back quietly as he followed Buck into the world of dreams.

**Translations:**

**mi pequeño querido – my little darling.**

**No hay necesidad de agradecerme, amor. Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos y más allá. – No need to thank me, love. I will love you to the end of time and beyond.**

**Buenas noches y duerme apretado. – Good night and sleep tight.**


End file.
